1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organism killer dispenser system and more particularly pertains to killing and managing red tide and other dinoflagelents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water treatment devices of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, water treatment devices of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of treating contaminated water through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,541 issued Oct. 10, 1978 to Makaya relates to an arrangement for disposing fluid floating matter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,416 issued Apr. 4, 1989 to Eberhardt relates to a method and apparatus for treating bodies of water. U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,085 issued Feb. 9, 1993 to Borgren relates to a water craft and method for treating a body of water. Lastly, U.S. Published Patent Application Number U.S. 2001/0035381 published Nov. 1, 2001 to Allen relates to a containment slick dispersal apparatus and method.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe organism killer dispenser system that allows for killing and managing red tide and other dinoflagelents.
In this respect, the organism killer dispenser system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of killing and managing red tide and other dinoflagelents.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved organism killer dispenser system which can be used for killing and managing red tide and other dinoflagelents. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.